


酒鬼，疯子和杀人凶手

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I HATE YOU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “我不想他是最后一个。”
Relationships: Severus Snape/Voldemort(implied), Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 41





	酒鬼，疯子和杀人凶手

**Author's Note:**

> “由于肖战粉丝举报，导致AO3在中国大陆无法进入，本文目前仅有墙外人士和可使用翻墙工具的用户可观看。这句话由作者的朋友代为添加，作者衷心期盼墙倒的一天。望所有读者阅读愉快，我们有缘在本平台再度相见。”
> 
> 食用说明：  
> 1.SBSS，前后有意义，背景里有LVSS；  
> 2.可以看成吐假剂的续文，不过跟前文也不是很有关系；  
> 3.我真的好喜欢写疯疯癫癫的他们。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

自那句诡异的“我恨你”过后又是两周，斯内普再次造访凤凰社总部，成为我三天来见到的第一个活人。这次他看上去没被下什么药，吐真剂或者吐假剂都没有，挺好，倒不是说我会否认自己像个可怜虫一样想着他那两句“抱紧我”和“摸我”打了不少次飞机。作为我成真的多年来的若干性幻想之一，听到他吼出那句“摸我”的时候我的血就全往下去了，尽管他根本就是相反的意思。也许我当时该引诱他多说点的。

斯内普站在门厅和客厅的交界处瞪着我，我迟钝的大脑迅速反思了一下自己的衣着和姿势，嗯，我穿着尼法朵拉给我挑的图派克T恤和破洞牛仔裤，她觉得这看起来很潮而我觉得这让我像个不肯承认自己被时代抛弃了的老古董，不过无所谓，反正穿着挺舒服。同时我四肢大张地倒在沙发上，用最放松的姿势思考纵横填字游戏里的难题——我确实喜欢它们而且我真的很无聊。为了填字游戏今天我没喝多少，那张报纸丢在我大腿上。

所以简而言之，没什么奇怪的。我甚至还悄悄检查了我的裤链有没有拉，结果是拉得好好的。斯内普没理由盯着我看这么久。

等一下，他的眼睛好像有点发直。妈的，他当真又把自己搞中毒了？作为一个欠操的魔药专家，他中招的频率是不是太高了点？总部倒是有应急的解毒剂，但如果又是因为什么狗屁实验，我怀疑现有药物对他都没用。

斯内普这就走过来了，速度很快，我把报纸抬起来了一点，好掩饰我另一只手握住魔杖的动作。他没去拿魔杖，也不像是要揍我或者掐死我的样子，更没有害怕的意思；实际上我得说他看起来有点疯，就是“我头脑清醒就是有点发热”那种疯。我一下子没法决定攻击他或者说进一步刺激他是否合适，在斯内普完全正常的时候攻击他永远不会不合适，但我不知道他——

他亲上来了。

擦，迷情剂？但他完全没有什么突然爱上我了的迹象，很明显他跟前几次见面一样恨我，大概只是春药。唔嗯他的齿形还真是全新体验，划掉这句，鼻涕精的吻技跟他整个人一样烂。

我可能不小心回吻了一两秒，然后灵巧优雅地摆脱了他的钳制。或者说，我发出一个愚蠢的声音把舌头从他嘴里拔出来然后打了半个滚差点摔下沙发，仿佛下一秒就要像个惨遭非礼的少女那样尖叫。不过好歹我的魔杖成功地指住了他的鼻尖，算是扳回一局，感谢他脸中央那个目标显眼的大鼻子。

“你他妈想在我打昏你并呼叫庞弗雷夫人之前还是之后解释？”我问。

“干我。”

答非所问。要不是有前车之鉴，我这会儿大概已经惊呆了。惊呆并且硬了，有可能。

“见你妈鬼，你又吃错什么药了？”

“少废话。”

他一把抓住我拿魔杖那只手，还给了我一个疯狂的露齿笑，我在那个笑容边缘觉察到了情欲的迹象。真是要了老命了，这破事解决完我非得把自己锁房间里以雷霆万钧之势撸一发然后喝死拉倒，我的生活就这点乐趣。

“我没有被下药。”斯内普说，抓着我的另一只手按在他胸口还特么往下滑，“没有中咒语，没有被控制，什么都没有。如果你想的话可以检查。”

我屈服了一半，我的老二已经完全屈服了，或者完全不屈了，取决于你从哪个角度来看。

“所以你就是突然欲求不满咯？”我捏住他的胸肌，斯内普以很棒的方式颤抖了一下，“得问清楚，我乐意成为很多种罪犯但肯定不包括强奸犯。要是你脑子不清楚——”

“去你妈的，不操就滚！”

凭啥我滚？这房子我的。

管他呢。

我抓住斯内普的脑袋再次啃上去，斯内普的手直奔主题开始撕扯我的裤链，我掀起他的衣服顺着脊椎一路向上抚摸，在一处伤疤稍微停顿。斯内普嘶嘶地吸气，所以我又用指甲刮过了它，那道疤很硬，伤口肯定非常深，还能走路他可真幸运。

斯内普发出难耐的声音，甩开我的手跳着脱掉裤子，中间还绊了几下，就跟一只笨拙的猴子差不多。他让自己下半身一丝不挂，两条腿在重新垂落的外袍之间若隐若现（哈，我的另一个幻想成真了），然后滑上沙发骑上我大腿，再次狂暴地吻上来。我可能稍微晕了一下，跳过了一两个环节，因为等我发现的时候我的老二已经在他的屁股里了。

我可以肯定斯内普没做什么扩张润滑之类的，因为我能摸到他的魔杖还在他的袍子口袋里。但他的洞口柔软，里面湿得像个女人，诚实的热度包裹上来，导致我需要非常努力才能不让我的脑子立马整个被挤出去。

斯内普这会儿应该是从伏地魔那边回来，好——吧，我大概明白是怎么回事了。我把自己摊开在沙发上，两手展开铺平贴着皮面的破洞，假装自己是个晒日光浴的海星；而我的日光浴毫不留情地骑着我的老二，上上下下，用我觉得我都不会用来干他的力度玩命操自己。他可能会受伤，不过管他呢，大男孩能自己做决定。

他没有硬起来，多半一时半刻也做不到，伏地魔肯定不会给人留余力。斯内普始终没有看我或看任何特定的东西，就只是专心致志地咬着嘴唇，寻觅那缥缈的极乐，齿间不时漏出几个含混的声音，不知道他嘴里有没有一个可供高潮时叫嚷的名字。这会需要很久的，我放空自己，满脑子跑火车，想着阳光海滩和对角巷里的摄魂怪同款兜帽之类毫不相干的玩意儿，酷的意思是我完全是个傻逼却因此美滋滋的。

功夫不负有心人，大概一个世纪之后斯内普里边开始不规则地绞紧，他仰头发出濒死的喊叫，仍然没有什么特定的词汇或者名字；放荡又自抑，我就觉得他是这样。我也高潮了，痉挛持续了相当一段时间，成功榨出了我的每一滴，我猛烈冲刺然后溃败地瘫倒，像个战场边被流窜的死咒击中的路人或者被一榔头打倒的小孩。斯内普紧随其后，成了盖在我身上的一床汗湿厚重的毯子。我软掉的老二还在他屁股里，但我十分钟内都不打算移动哪怕一寸，他自己拔去吧。

我脖子后边的汗都有点凉了，斯内普才哆哆嗦嗦地缓过一口气，翻身倒在我旁边。拂过我的皮肤的气流导致我立刻起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，不过他应该更冷，我的裤子还只是褪到大腿根，他下半身啥也没穿。靠，我们就像一对猴急火燎地射在裤子里的青少年。

“欢迎再次光临。”我说。

我也不知道我啥意思，我的脑子都射他洞里了。

“我不想他是最后一个。”斯内普没头没脑地说。

“谁能料到呢，食死徒也有职场潜规则。”我看着天花板，“你该庆幸他在这方面没什么血淋淋的爱好——他有吗？”

“他没——那不是强暴。测试，还有控制，我猜。我也有点好奇。”

好奇，是啊，你当然会了。我也想知道一个没鼻子没头发没心没肝的玩意儿有没有老二。

“结果显然你们，啊，皆大欢喜。”

“我从没——让男人进入过我，我没做过。”

_卧了个大槽 _。幸好他刚才没说这句话。__

__“就，那啥，你 _把贞操给了伏地魔 _。”___ _

____斯内普立刻因为那个名字抖了一下，呵嗯，现在他有不止一个理由发抖。_ _ _ _

____“我没有什么愚蠢的贞操观。”_ _ _ _

____“是啊，我湿淋淋的老二就是证据。”_ _ _ _

____“我只是不想在他杀死我的时候，他还是唯一的一个。”_ _ _ _

____我为这句话挪动脑袋瞥了斯内普一眼，他背对我半靠在沙发背上，那道我的手已经不陌生的伤疤就在我面前轻轻起伏。嗯，肯定很深。_ _ _ _

____“你觉得他怀疑你了？”_ _ _ _

____“不存在什么‘怀疑’，他压根就不会‘信任’任何人。”斯内普嘲笑我的无知，这是他重新把自己组装起来的兆头。_ _ _ _

____“我真为你感到悲哀，”这可是肺腑之言，“被逼得宁愿选择我。”_ _ _ _

____斯内普哼了一声，大概也在自怜自哀，他满身都是那种气质。_ _ _ _

____“行吧，乐意效劳。”我呻吟着坐起来（姿势不对，这白痴快把我的腰骑断了），塞回老二，扣好扣子，“除了房子和一大堆金币，作为一个有铁打的理由不用出洞的懦夫，嘿，我好歹还能为凤凰社贡献出我的身体。”_ _ _ _

____斯内普四肢使劲翻了过来，动作类似乌龟；他显然不想跨过我去拿自己的内裤，所以只是把袍子往中间扯了一点。_ _ _ _

____“布莱克，”他开口时的表情好像句子有毒，“当我说那句话的时候我并不是——”_ _ _ _

____“哇哦，暂停。”我打了个手势，“真他妈那么糟？”_ _ _ _

____斯内普看向一边。_ _ _ _

____“有时候……会这样。”他说，“闭上眼睛，感觉他就在我身后，下一秒我就会死，或者我早已经死了，一切都是临终幻觉。我会去找自己的心跳。”_ _ _ _

____好吧，刚才他肯定不用费劲去找，连我都听到了。_ _ _ _

____“欢迎来到我的世界。”我说。_ _ _ _

____斯内普的样子很奇怪，有点脆弱，好像没搞清楚自己在哪儿。我不太喜欢这个，我比较喜欢那个杀气腾腾的斯内普，不管被揍得多惨都会卷土重来，持之以恒地想把我送回阿兹卡班或者干掉。我是说干掉，不是干。_ _ _ _

____“喂，”我说，只是为了把他拉回这见鬼的烂客厅，“我也恨你。”_ _ _ _

____斯内普淡漠地瞟了我一眼。_ _ _ _

____“你没被下药。”_ _ _ _

____“是哈，”我回答，“不过我疯了。”_ _ _ _

____“疯得像个帽匠。”_ _ _ _

____我们哈哈地笑，就好像这有什么好笑。_ _ _ _

____“你想出去吗？”他也爬了起来。_ _ _ _

____“不想。”我把裤子丢给他，“出去了我就再也不会回来了。”_ _ _ _

____“我猜也是。”他单脚蹦着套上内裤，“别叫我看见你的尸体。”_ _ _ _

____“我会很努力。”我保证道，“你觉得你要多久能恢复过来，好再做个全套的——恨？”_ _ _ _

____“做恨。”斯内普拉好裤链，没什么表情，“听起来非常‘我们’。”_ _ _ _

____我们总算找到了一个能达成共识的方面。_ _ _ _

____（全文完）_ _ _ _


End file.
